Permissions
McMMO supports the use of the Permissions plugin. This allows easy configuration of commands and skills. If you don't know how to edit your permissions file or are having issues, please see the respective thread on the bukkit forums. Here is a list of all the nodes featured in the mcMMO plugin. __TOC__ General Commands The Message of the Day - this will display the mcMMO Message of the Day to all players with this permission node upon joining. Not recommend to be used if you have another plugin with an MOTD. - 'mcmmo.motd' The Chimaera Wing - this node allows use of the Chimaera Wing. - 'mcmmo.item.chimaerawing' McAbility Toggle - allows players to turn off ability activation on right click -'mcmmo.commands.ability' Power Level Based Regeneration - - 'mcmmo.regeneration' Whois - allows players to use the /whois command. 'mcmmo.commands.whois' MySpawn - allows players to teleport to their set spawn. Can be configured to wipe the players inventory upon use. More information can be found in the configuration file. 'mcmmo.commands.myspawn' SetMySpawn - allows players to set their own spawn. This can be teleported to with /myspawn. The default /spawn command will remain. 'mcmmo.commands.setmyspawn' SetMySpawnOther - Set the myspawn of another player with /setmyspawn . Strongly recommended to only be given to Admins. - 'mcmmo.commands.setmyspawnother' Chat Commands Party Chat - Let players use party chat (not recommended if you have other chat mods). - 'mcmmo.chat.partychat' Admin Chat - Let players use admin chat (not recommended if you have other chat mods). - 'mcmmo.chat.adminchat' Party - allows players to enter a party using /party - 'mcmmo.commands.party' Party Teleport - Let players use the party teleport command. - 'mcmmo.commands.ptp' Abilities Woodcutting Ability - Allows the use of the Tree Feller ability. - 'mcmmo.ability.woodcutting' Mining Ability - Allows the use of the Super Breaker ability. - 'mcmmo.ability.mining' Axes Ability - Allows the use of the Skull Splitter ability. - 'mcmmo.ability.axes' Excavation Ability - Allows the use of the Giga Drill Breaker ability. - 'mcmmo.ability.excavation' Swords Ability - Allows the use of the Serrated Strike ability. - 'mcmmo.ability.swords' Unarmed Ability - Allows the use of the Beserk ability. - 'mcmmo.ability.unarmed' Skills All Skills - Allows access to all of the skills. Recommended. - 'mcmmo.skills.*' Mining - Allows the use of the Mining skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.mining' Woodcutting - Allows the use of the Woodcutting skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.woodcutting' Repair - Allows the use of the Repair skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.repair' Unarmed - Allows the use of the Unarmed skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.unarmed' Archery - Allows the use of the Archery skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.archery' Herbalism - Allows the use of the Herbalism skills. 'mcmmo.skills.herbalism' Excavation - Allows the use of the Excavation skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.excavation' Swords - Allows the use of the Swords skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.swords' Acrobatics - Allows the use of the Acrobatics skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.acrobatics' Axes - Allows the use of the Axes skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.axe'. Taming '''- Allows the use of the Taming skill. - 'mcmmo.skills.taming'. Admin Commands '''MMOedit - Let players freely edit and manipulate mcMMO stats with /mmoedit - 'mcmmo.tools.mmoedit' MCgod - Enables /mcgod godmode command - 'mcmmo.tools.mcgod' MCrefresh - Refresh all your or another players Ability cooldowns with /mcrefresh - 'mcmmo.tools.mcrefresh'